


A Little Unnerving

by serenedash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and invi wants to Fight, and xigbar is a tired old man, baby luxu is too baby for this, in which luxu accepts who he is doesn't really matter, kh3 epilogue spoilers, luxu's role is having depression and an existential crisis, she should've tbh, there's only a tiny bit of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenedash/pseuds/serenedash
Summary: Luxu wanted to tell Invi so badly; he had always been the kind of person who couldn’t keep a secret for too long but he knew he would have to learn. She would know one day what his mission was but today was not that day.





	A Little Unnerving

**Author's Note:**

> I've always headcanon'd that Invi and Luxu are close since in back cover she's literally the only one that mentions him. The title is from the Case of Invi where she says to mom, "Without you or Luxu, to form and maintain our own unions is a little unnerving."

Luxu looked up from his feet when he heard the door open and close. He had been waiting in one of the many vacant buildings in Daybreak Town, sitting on a stack of boxes as the sun set outside, making the room darker as time continued to march on.

Invi crossed the room and sat down next to him, removing her mask to offer him a smile. “It’s not like you to ask to speak somewhere so out of the way,” she commented as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

“Y-yeah, I know,” he said, voice already shaking before the conversation started. “Sorry to call you here so late...” This was not something he was looking forward to in the slightest but he couldn’t leave in good faith without saying anything to anyone.

Invi put her hand on his and he had to stop himself from pulling away. “Whatever you want to talk about, big sister Invi is here to listen.”

Luxu couldn’t help but smile, feeling somewhat reassured. Invi had always had a thing about being the oldest amongst their group-- as kids, Luxu always found himself at her side and letting her comfort him when he cried. He loved all of his weird siblings but he just happened to be closest with Invi despite how much time he spent messing around with Gula and Ava or training with Ira and Aced.

“I…” How does he even begin to explain himself? He had spent all day coming up with what words to say but in the moment they escaped him. “Did the Master talk to you about… about a role...?”

“No, but he did to Ira. Apparently, Ira’s meant to become leader if the Master ever disappeared. Isn’t that strange?” She chuckled to herself but when Luxu wasn’t laughing she gave him a look. “Wait, did he give you a role?”

He suddenly felt like his chest was too tight. “Yes. And I have to leave.”

She stared at him. “What?”

“I’m leaving in the morning,” he stated.

She looked like she would start laughing at him, amused confusion on her face as if she was waiting for him to say he was kidding. “What?” She said again. “What are you talking about?”

“The Master gave me an important task and I have to leave,” he told her. His stomach was in his throat at this point, making him want to vomit from how awful this all was. “I needed to tell someone.”

“You’re… leaving?” She asked. Luxu could swear he was watching the gears turn in her head, trying to process this. “When will you be back?”

The question felt like a knife in his heart. “I don’t think I’m going to be back. Ever.”

Invi’s face suddenly looked terribly blank, the confusion wiped completely as understanding came over her. Luxu wasn’t one for jokes like this so she had to know he was telling the truth. “Why so suddenly? Have you told the others? What are you even going to be doing?” She suddenly drilled him with questions in the way that only a concerned older sister would.

He wanted to tell her so badly; he had always been the kind of person who couldn’t keep a secret for too long but he knew he would have to learn. She would know one day what his mission was but today was not that day. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, feeling tears pushing at his eyes. “You’re the only one that knows, please don’t tell the others-”

“They’re going to notice when you’re not here tomorrow!” She just about yelled at him, “did you think the world would go on turning without you like your existence never mattered?!”

“No, no! Not at all!” He said quickly, “I-I just- I’m not allowed to talk about it!”

“I want to have a talk with the Master,” Invi huffed, grabbing her mask as she stood up.

Luxu jumped up and grabbed her arm, holding her in a tight grip. “Don’t!” He yelled, trying to stop his sister because once she had decided on something she was set on doing it.

She gave him another one of her looks, one that said _what the hell are you doing?_

“Please…” he said quietly. “I-I already agreed and I… I have to…” His voice was watery and he hated how he was shaking as he held onto his sister's arm. He knew he had to leave. He _had_ to. How could he not when the Master had proof that he would do it with the Book of Prophecies _right there?_

Invi gently removed his hand from her and pulled him closer so she could hug him. He held onto her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder as tears finally started spilling over. He couldn’t stop himself, feeling like the weight of the world was crushing him and soon he’d have to let it happen.

But for now, hugging Invi, she was the final barrier that was preventing him from getting crushed. By this time tomorrow, he’d be flattened and his whole self would be a memory of the past. But not right now. Invi was saying sweet nothings into his ear, rubbing his back as he felt himself breaking in her arms. He didn’t know how long they stood like that but eventually he had to force himself to let go-- not just to let go of Invi but to let go of everything he had come to know.

He knew this was his final night of being himself. He didn’t tell Invi that of course; he knew he probably just gave her more than enough reasons to worry about him for the rest of her life.

Invi held his hands gently, giving him such a sad smile. “May your heart be your guiding key.” She bent down to kiss his forehead before putting her mask back on.

He watched her back as she left, resisting the urge to chase after her and pretend like this never happened; to pretend like he wasn’t about to go on the longest journey of his life, to pretend that all of the knowledge the Master gave to him didn’t make his head want to explode, to pretend like his identity wasn’t so easy to throw away for the sake of the world, to pretend like the weight of the world hadn’t finally killed him beneath its weight the second she was out of sight.

***

**

*

Lifetimes later that felt more like a blink of an eye rather than the massive amount of time that truly passed, Invi would remember the trembling boy she held all that time ago. It was hard to connect him to the man before her today, looking worn and ragged with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. She never did tell anyone about the night he told her he was leaving and she wondered if Luxu had known this is where he would end up.

When Luxu would glance in her direction, she could see her brother there but she had to really _look_. It was in the way he hesitated when he looked to her, almost as if silently asking for permission to continue, in the way he swung his arms around, in the too-tight grip of his keyblade, in the way he rambled on endlessly on his journey up until this point in the way only he could talk for hours without interruption. She didn’t know if her other siblings were noticing these things; probably not by how Aced lashed out and Gula accused him of leaving their other sister out of this. Ira was probably listening too intently to what Luxu was saying to really look at him.

All Invi could think was that Luxu looked so very tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! This is a rewrite of something I wrote like 2 years ago and it was bad and only like 300 words long so lmao
> 
> If you like foreteller/khux content in general check out my tumblr/insta @ serenedash and my twitter @ SereneTrash cause I draw them more than I write ty <3


End file.
